


River's Edge

by sastieljpg (ACometAppears)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACometAppears/pseuds/sastieljpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to jump into a river on a hunt. Castiel thinks it's a stupid idea, but warms him up anyway afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt ‘River’s edge’ from tumblr user casquecest, and a request for some hurt/comfort from tumblr user aintnomeifthereaintnosastiel. Enjoy!!

"You are an idiot, Sam Winchester," 

Castiel mumbled this sentiment mainly to himself, as he shrouded the gigantic younger Winchester in an even larger blanket salvaged from the Impala’s trunk. He was sopping wet, and dripping water onto the angel; the ground Castiel was kneeling on, clutching the wrapped-up hunter to his chest, was wet and muddy, covering his usually pristine trousers in dirt.  
"S-s-sorry," Sam apologised, shivers marring his words, as he stared out from under the blanket. He pulled it down slightly, so he could look Cas in the eye. The angel’s face was slightly scornful, as he regarded Sam with pursed lips. "B-but I had to g-get it," 

Castiel huffed, and looked out to the river beside them: February had chilled the waters of what would usually be a fine destination for a swim, or to go boating or sunbathing; the buffeting wind had caused the waters to surge faster than usual. They’d been a match even for Sam Winchester, who’d struggled to stay above the surface. 

He’d dived in when the spirit they were hunting had thrown its last remains - a locket containing a lock of its hair - into the river. The thing had killed three people and, having tracked it all the way here, Sam wasn’t just going to let it go on hurting innocents just cause he didn’t want to get wet. 

But he’d underestimated the current. The first few seconds of underwater swimming were fine: the locket was devilishly small, but he’d managed to grab it. 

But he’d been caught off-guard when he’d been sucked under, pulled beneath the surface by both the currents and a whole bunch of reeds he hadn’t noticed before. 

Dean had run to the impala, to get a blanket for when Sam was safely ashore, though he didn’t look pleased with his brother. Cas had watched, tense and breathless, as Sam had disappeared. He’d called his name countless times, each time more frantic and insistent than the last; each time a prayer, hoping to his Father that Sam would be okay. 

Eventually, when he emerged, he looked like he’d gone twelve rounds with a sack of bricks: he made his way over to the shore, though he was exhausted, and bleeding from the head; his movements were worryingly erratic. Castiel’s heart skipped a beat when he saw blood taint the brownish water, fearing the worst initially. But Sam was still swimming, still blinking blearily - and still stubbornly holding on to that damned locket. 

"Sammy!" Dean had yelled. Both he and Castiel had grabbed one of Sam’s arms each, hauling him out of the water with great effort, and setting him down on the shore. Dean had assessed Sam’s health in a few seconds, before nodding and taking the locket from Sam’s weak grasp, and running off to dispose of it for good. 

That had left Castiel to wrap the blanket around Sam, completely engulfing him in order to stop the shivers. They were still going on, though. 

Finally, Castiel sighed in acquiescence, resting his chin on Sam’s head, which was currently tucked into the side of his neck; Sam’s fingers were clinging, claw-like, to Castiel’s shirt, as he fought to calm the shivers that racked his body, and warm himself up.  
"I suppose you did," He replied finally. Sam smiled shakily against his now-damn skin. 

Cas pulled back, and tilted Sam’s head up, brushing a healing hand across the cut above his brow. Within seconds, it was gone: Sam’s eyes fluttered shut, and for a moment, he was still; the only evidence that he had been hurt was the blood coating his face, and that in the murky water. He sighed in relief, as he felt the angel push his wet hair back from his face affectionately. He would never know that, invisible to him, Castiel was wrapping his great, ethereal wings around him, grace thrumming through them, warming him up from the inside out. 

Cas smiled at him eventually, kissing him softly, and murmuring, “My _hero_ ,”


End file.
